Connie's Wild Ride
by Mama Prime
Summary: AU: Connie and Sasha were bored out of their minds so they decided to drive a golf cart of Connie's uncle. What they didn't know was once it was started it couldn't be stopped since it was pretty much a race car in disguise. Along the way they pick up friends to try to weigh it down while everyone is curious as to why is there a baby foot as a key chain? (It's weird but plz review)


Connie grabbed ahold of Sasha's warm hands, "Come on Sash, let's have some fun!" He pleaded. For the past two hours they had been sitting in his uncle's mechanic work-shop ontop of some shelves bouncing a bouncy ball across the room to each other they found in the wash machine when looking for something to do.

"I'm totally up for it Con!" They were partners in crime and ready to get out of the stuffy shop while Connie's uncle took a nap. They looked around for something and Connie opened the garage door for some fresh air. The creaking metal reminded them of their homeroom teacher Keith Shadis' voice telling them if they treaded mud from outside onto his carpets again he would use their asses to clean it up.

When the light beamed in Sasha's attention was drawn to a dusty old golf cart, "Hey, hey, hey!" She sang as she held up a pair of keys with a weird keychain of what looked like a baby's foot...

"What..."

"I don't know..." Connie murmured staring at it. Sasha shrugged and turned the keys before moving over and letting Connie drive.

Connie had never driven a golf cart, easy right? Wrong. His uncle replaced all of the insides including the motor, engine, wheels and more with that of an old race car he won in Las Vegas thousands of years ago.

"Connie look-" Too late...If people didn't like Connie's driving then they would have to get off of the side walk. He gently pushed on the gas pedal but even a hair on it and it sped to seventy miles per hour!

"SASHA WERE GONNA DIE!" Connie was so convinced as everything started zipping by. They were flashing by signs, trees, and time itself. Sasha was standing up in the golf cart prepared to jump off if the time came. Connie however was starting to get the hang of driving, or at least the people he hit thought so as it declined. Their eyes were drying out from the wind and the dust was being peeled off of the golf cart along with the paint.

The two were heading towards town when Sasha spotted Jean, perhaps he could help? Sasha pointed to Jean and Connie drifted closer and closer to him. Sasha's hair was all over her face and in her mouth as she grabbed the collar of Jean's shirt and drug him on this deadly ride.

"Ack- SASHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING ON-" The golf cart started shaking as more and more obstacles were taken out of their misery. The small golf cart sat four people so Jean was tossed into the back as they tried to think of what to do after the sirens started blaring. No way were a bunch of high-schoolers wanting to go to jail and how would they be able to stop without breaking their necks?

Another friend came into view, Mikasa stood right in front of the white racing golf cart. She grabbed ahold of the roof and swung into the back without ease, "Are you freaks crazy?" She was slightly calm about this but over the commotion and Connie's crying of not wanting to go to jail it was hard to hear her.

"Hey Mikasa!" Sasha was happy and content after finding an unopened bag of chex mix under her seat.

"So Mikasa-" Leaning out of the cart in a few seconds Eren was in her lap, "Damn..." Jean whispered.

"What...just happened?" Eren remembered the pain on his shoulder of being grabbed when he was talking to Hannah and when he opened his eyes from blinking there was Mikasa.

Next on their list of bypasses to pick up was apparently Armin. He had his cellphone to his ear when he noticed the golf cart. His mouth dropped as Sasha hauled him aboard. He sat on the outside as Sasha squeezed in between him and Connie.

"SASHA STOP PICKING PEOPLE UP!" Connie protested but she had an idea. Enough weight might be able to slow it down! She stood up again trying not to bump her head and yelled, "LEAN!" As they turned a corner. It was a miracle they hadn't hit any cars yet. It was quiet easy to drive on sidewalks however once you ignore the people.

"Hey Sasha...what's with the keychain?" Armin pointed out. Jean, Mikasa, and Eren all leaned forward to stare at it strangely.

"We...don't know." Sasha stared at it too until Armin noticed Eren in the backseat, "Oh hi Eren." Eren smiled and waved back as Sasha reached out and snatched Marco. Jean had received Marco in his lap this time. They both immediately felt uncomfortable but after a speed bump were hugging onto each other for dear life and sanity.

Without wasting second Sasha whipped at her phone and texted other's to look for a golf cart and hop on. Surely enough Levi hadn't received the message but spotted all the kids in trouble..."Idiots." He breathed before preparing himself to leap on. As it neared him he soon discovered with one sharp turn Connie would be rubbing his face on pavement if he hadn't jumped on time. He swung himself between the kids and didn't waste a second without questioning them, "OI! You are all in deep shit if you don't stop this right now!"

"Sir, we can't if we break then we break out necks!" Sasha pleaded that he didn't suspend them or anything. Sure enough Christa had appeared in his lap.

"What the..." Levi was beginning to wonder where all the kids were coming from.

"Uh...Ymir said she'll cut us off if Connie turns around in town onto Sulfex Street and she'll hope on." She showed the text message Sasha had sent and explained how Ymir had tossed her on against her will.

Connie listened and at the corner he turned the golf cart started shaking, "What the..." Levi spotted the key chain.

"Don't ask..." Connie simply reminded and continued going as Reiner's head appeared from the roof.

"What's up trouble-makers?" Connie let out a blood curdling shriek like a three year old girl when Reiner scared him into almost crashing into a tree.

"REINER DON'T DO THAT!" Bertolt's head was also hanging out just his eyes as he quietly waved. Connie screamed again.

Connie had seen to many floating heads and babies feet so Sasha had to sit in his lap to drive. Connie's entire head was blended nicely with Mikasa's signature red jacket. Ymir was silent as night as she hung onto the rack where the clubs went behind Mikasa, Eren, Jean, and Marco.

"When does this thing run out of gas?" She wondered almost to herself. The dial was at E for empty but yet again the MPH speed was 0.

"We need to stop this..." Levi took out his phone and started a group chat.

"I think we'll be fine as soon as the Cart run out of gas..." Sasha reasoned.

"Hello? Oi! Hanji get Mike the kids need your help." Levi was instrusting them where to go but soon enough something was tossed out a building...a file cabinet? Right after it was Hanji, diving onto the Cart.

"IDIOT YOU COULD OF DIED!" Armin had peered over the roof and saw the look of fear in Reiner's eyes right before Hanji landed on him

"I am A-okay! Mike is-" The cart sank...it literally sank about three inches on the wheels.

"HERE!" Hanji chirped and Mike's hand waved down to the kids.

The police sirens were still behind them and they had started using the overcome to tell them to pull the racing cart over.

"This goes on all your records." Levi was rubbing his temples annoyed.

"Connie!" Everyone yelled except for Levi and Mike. Connie looked bewildered, "WHAT ABOUT SASHA?!"

At the red light they all spotted a man about to cross, Erwin. He was calmly eating an apple as he walked and looking through a file. Just as they were about to hit him they came to an abrupt stop even though Sasha's foot was unconsciously on the pedal.

"What the..." Eren whispered. They all looked around and just as Armin was about to cautiously put his foot down Erwin had passed and the cart was traveling at lights speed!

"May I ask something really quick?" Hanji questioned. They all looked up at her as she hovered over the roof.

"If it's about the baby foot keychain...no." Connie retorted. Hanji shrugged and went back to the roof.

Everyone was bored now after three hours of driving at light speed. They had no idea where they were anymore, Levi contacted the cops so their sirens would stop bugging them, Reiner was practically tanning on the roof, and Jean and Marco were playing eye-spy with things on the golf cart since everything else around them wasn't recognizable. Ymir had attempted to put her foot down to stop them but because of the friction her foot caught ablaze. Leaning over Sasha found Thomas' name tag on the front of the cart. Sasha tried to press on the breaks slightly but the entire thing was ripped off and then lost. There was one thing she was afraid of more than anything...she would miss dinner that night.


End file.
